


From Heaven to Hell

by SomniSol



Category: Bioshock AU - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: Baratie, Bioshock Spoilers, Bioshock infinite - Freeform, Columbia - Freeform, Dimension Travel, F/M, Lighthouses, M/M, Other, Plasmids, Rapture, Vigors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel(Sanji) was an ordinary Columbian noble, surviving day to day. But problems arise when the the False Shepard turns Columbia upside down. He now finds himself in the underwater city of Rapture where he can finally live the life he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Columbia

1912: Columbia

He sat against the bench, paper bag in one hand a burning cigarette in the other. He had to pick up some groceries on the way home.

Their maid was supposed to do it but she hadn’t been feeling too well today and who was he to make a sick woman go out. But now he was stuck in the same predicament he was always stuck in.

How was he going to get home without his family seeing him and saying something!

Samuel would just have to wing it somehow. He wasn’t ashamed of himself or anything but throughout the years he had just grown so tired of the jibes directed at his hobby. So, it wasn’t exactly normal to like to cook, especially for a wealthy, white, Columbian man. But he couldn’t help it. Ever since he was younger, he had always had such a great appreciation for food. He was never, picky, wasteful, or overly snobby about his food.

Still he didn’t feel like going home this very instant, but he couldn’t exactly sit out here forever.

On the way home, others were making their way down to the Columbia Fair. There was supposed to be a raffle today but he’s heard enough of the horrors to steer clear. Yes it was horribe, but he didn’t want to meet the same fate by getting himself involved. He still had too much to live for.

He had been on his way home, that the idiot hadn’t taken into account that his own family may be attending the fair and the raffle. Why was it important now? Because his family was heading right towards him.

“Samuel, what are you doing with that bag? Wasn’t the maid supposed to be out doing this?” His fathers’s deep voice resonated within him. He was an intimidating man.

“She was feeling ill, father. So I took it upon myself to buy a few groceries.” The glare he got for that response was expected, but nonetheless, still very unwelcome. His father was a very proud man and much of what Sanji did was insulting to him and to his status. He just felt so hopeless in trying to please his father.

“Father, you were correct though. The servant _is_ doing his job.” Isaac sneered.

God he hated him. Sure they were brothers but he just couldn’t stand them. Isaac was the first born and of course the biggest suck up. Then there was his underlings, Nathaniel and York. Even if York was the youngest, they would all gang up against him and his father didn’t even seem to care. Of course he wouldn’t.

“How immature Isaac. Such comments are frivolous and beneath you.” Now his sister, Regina, was a different story altogether. She was beautiful, carried herself with grace, and yet she was the only woman he couldn’t stand. Just like everyone else, she tried so hard to convince him to marry some girl he hasn’t even met. He hated everything about the marriage!

It was only so that his father could gain more power and wealth, at the cost of his least favorable son.

“We will be attending the raffle this afternoon.” His father spoke with finality, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You will return to the estate and you will get dressed in your finest attire. We will have a meeting afterwards with Miss Prudence and your in-laws. I expect for it to go well. Now come along.” he gestured with a nod for the other four to follow.

The others trailed behind him to the fairgrounds, his brothers bumping into his shoulders as they passed him. Samuel had nothing to say. As much as he didn’t want to disappoint a woman innocent in all of this, there was nothing wanted more than for it to be called off.

.

Their estate was huge, it had a great view of the rest of the city, wonderful servants and everything. But it was just so lonely. The other maids were currently getting him dressed for his meeting with Prudence and her family. He could have changed himself but they insisted and he allowed it, only because he knew they feared punishment from his father.

His black tailored suit was slim but it emphasized his broad shoulders and strong torso, not to mention his long legs. The golden buttons proudly sported the family crest and really tied the outfit together with such a regal look.

He was sure, that if given the chance, his father would dethrone the prophet and take over Columbia all for himself. But Samuel honestly couldn’t see the appeal to such a place. Maybe to a stranger, this would seem like heaven, but to someone born and raised here, the city had lost its glamour year after boring year. He wanted to know so much more about the world below them. All that he was taught was that Father Comstock, with the help of the angel Columbia, helped their beloved city ascend into its own kind of heaven.

He wanted to learn more about the Sodom below, if he could even call it that. After all the messed up things he’s seen here, he just couldn’t seem to believe that the world below them was much worse than this place.

He insisted that they leave his hair as he normally had it, but to make him look more properly they gelled it back. After the final touch of cologne, they left him sulking in his room until it was time to meet his fiancé’s family.

And so Samuel waited and waited.. and waited. But no one showed up. Not even his family. Where were they? The servants were getting anxious, not wanting to get into trouble for being ill prepared. But their meal was already prepared, lousily if he had any say in it, and still no one has arrived.

Almost two hours have gone by until they finally heard what sounded like sirens. A maid came rushing into his room, beginning to pack his clothing and other essentials.

“Gertrude, what is going on? Have you heard from my father?”

She frantically rushed around the room, haphazardly folding clothes and stuffing them into his suitcase. “Master Samuel.. there was an incident at the fair today. _He_ was there!” Information came spewing out of her mouth breathlessly.

“Who was there?”

“The False Shepard! He was there! We must escort you to the next airship out of Columbia.” She stuffed the suitcase and latched it up, grabbing Samuel by the arm and leading him out of the room.

“An airship? But aren’t those all the way across Columbia?” As excited as he was to hear that he was leaving Columbia, he didn’t know what to think about this whole situation.

The False Shepard was here, and that only proved Father Comstock’s gift once again. And if it was truth, then he had to go save their precious Lamb! No way in hell was he going to let some creep lay a hand on such a beautiful lady! Well, he was sure she was beautiful. Even if no one has ever seen her, _he_ didn’t need to know what she looked like to know that she was beautiful!

“That is why we must make haste master. Your family is probably already waiting for you!”

As if, they would have gladly left him behind. “Well can’t we just take a gondola there?” It was much faster than having to run through the city. Others were undoubtedly making their way to the airships too. It would be utter chaos.

Her frowned deepened, “I don’t believe they will be operational. If the authorities are searching for this horrible man, then they won’t want to give him an easy way of escape.”

That was a pretty reasonable argument, but it would only make it harder for them to get to an airship.

“Then the police is our answer. If they’re all around here, then it’s best we find someone and we can all get transported to an airship.”

They gathered down in the foyer, the other servants packed and ready to leave. Gertrude had pulled him aside. “Master, we will take you as far as we can, but you are our priority. We will not be leaving with you, but with the general public..”

“What?!” He inwardly kicked himself for snapping at a lady, but it was ridiculous! If things were really as crazy as they were saying, then no one should give a damn about social status!

“I really do appreciate your concern master, but it is just how things must be done. Will you please allow us to fulfill our job?” She softly smiled, taking his hand and giving a light squeeze.

His heart turned to mush and the blood went rushing to his face. “Of course my lovely lady! Anything for you!”

Her smile curled into a determined grin. “Then let’s get a move on.” The men carried the heavier luggage while the maids had extra provisions for Samuel. They made their way out of the estate and loaded the family carriage.

This wasn’t the first time Samuel has left the estate, but it certainly felt like it. To think that he was actually going to leave Columbia on an airship.. He didn’t exactly like this whole False Shepard business, but a part of him hoped this guy made hell for their city. Because maybe, just maybe they would be forced to land down below.

The automated stallions were revved up and they headed out into the city. He assumed they would be taking the First Lady Airship as it was well known and advertised. They most likely had people of higher status taking that one.

 

“STOP, WE ARE DETAINING ALL MOTORIZED VEHICLES. RESIST US AND WE WILL USE FORCE.”

They froze, but Sanji nodded for them to stop the carriage. Since he was the owner, he stepped out, his hands up in surrender. A gunship was descending as a few officers jumped out, pointing their guns at Sanji.

“Everyone step away from the carriage with your hands where we can see them.” They all complied and it didn’t take them long to figure out that none of these people were anyone they were looking for.

“We apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Vinsmoke, but we need be extra cautious. We can personally escort you with the others nobles.” Captain Smith pulled the cigar from his lips. He was instructed to get as many nobles to safety. He wanted to hunt down the False Shepard himself but he had his orders.

He glanced back at Gertrude and the others, and that look from her was all he needed to know that from here on out, he had to go out on his own. “Very well. But my servants are to be led to a safe area.”

“That can be arranged. Now if you would like to bring your belongings, we can board.”

Gertrude brought his suitcase over and she sent him off with a hopeful smile to see each other again. He really hated leaving them behind but he knew they would at least be safe.

And as he waved from the ascending gunship, his servants disappeared. Captain Smith commanded his men to keep their guard up and be on the lookout for anymore stragglers.

They soared above the roofs of homes, restaurants, and other buildings. They had passed by one restaurant he was familiar with. The Blue Ribbon. It was decent but he had much better taste and presentation. The only appeal he could think of was that they had enough booze to last them a lifetime.

He could see Battleship Bay. He remembered always wanting to go there as a child but his father never allowed it, saying that it was too public of a place to muddle their family's cleanliness. Even so, he always dreamed of running through the sandy beach or playing at the arcade. And despite probably having too refined of a taste, he'd want to try the food too. The sound of the chimey music made it all the more enticing. He just wanted to be normal. These weren't exactly the circumstances in which he wanted to finally visit Battleship Bay... It hadn’t taken them much time to get to Soldier's Field afterwards, but it was no problem. He had hoped they would get to the Aerodrome as soon as possible. There was no rush to meet up with his family again, but he was excited to finally leave this place.

“INCOMING!”

Samuel looked over the side of the gunship just as the projectile was coming, but he recognized it right away. He pivoted on his heal and kicked out into the air, a burst of fire shooting out and clashing midair with the fiery grenade.

“It’s him! The False Shepard Booker DeWitt!”

Captain Smith shouted out orders to attack but not let any harm come to Samuel, before jumping down into the action. The sound of crank guns alerted the presence of motorized Patriots, but there was all kinds of fire from all sides. The False Shepard better be careful, even those Patriots were hard to destroy.

“I can help!” Samuel was ready to jump over and help too, but the soldiers stopped him, speeding past all the action. They had to get him to safety and fast.

Samuel didn’t have much of a choice in the matter as they were already soaring past Battleship Bay. They were heading up the usual route that the gondola took and from here he could already see multiple airships taking off. He was almost there.

Other gunships behind them were being shot down. Who was this False Shepard that could take down all these guys? Samuel himself admitted that he could easily overpower these guys but even he would be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. There were too many soldier to fight off, so how did this guy do it?

He was obviously on a whole other level. And despite his chivalrous thoughts about wanting to protect their sacred lamb, he was more desperate to finally leave Columbia.

“Sorry my precious lamb.” He muttered.

“What was that si-“

The gunship rocked as from a distance, a possessed Patriot was shooting at them. And beneath them, the gondola was heading in their same direction. That bastard! He had the same plan. Booker DeWitt was trying to escape Columbia with the Lamb.

He was torn between going down there and beating the bastard within an inch of his life, or trying to escape for himself. He wanted to reassure himself that the soldiers could handle him but look at how far he’s gotten already!

“I’m going down there!” He was ready to leap over the edge but in that instant, the thrusters on the left side of the gunship were completely blown out. They were falling and fast. He felt someone grab his arm and the next thing he knew he was hanging onto one of the soldiers as they traveled via skyline.

It was definitely hard to miss the curves, even underneath the clunky uniform. Her arm was strapped into the skyhook that was rolling along the magnetized line.

“Mr. Vinsmoke! Are you alright?” Officer Trisha held onto him, following the gondola up to where they needed to go. Captain Smith had been in the fight and she could only hope that he made it out alive. It looked to be a massacre down there. They had underestimated the False Shepard and now they were paying for it.

“Oh! I’m feeling much better with you here my lovely lady!” He felt a warm trickly sensation in his nose but sniffed to keep it from showing. He’s had plenty of those incidents to know what would happen and now wasn’t exactly the time to be worrying the officer he was clinging to.

She hadn’t seemed to noticed, looking fully determined to catch up to the gondola up ahead. “I know this is reckless and I don’t want to put your life at risk sir, but we need to stop that man at all costs. He cannot escape our great city!”

He nodded, understanding that although it might be against her orders to put him in harm’s way, she needed help if she wanted to take this son of a bitch down. So he readily complied. “No need to worry my dear! I am a skilled fighter and I have the power of my vigor.”

It just happened one day when he was curious. Usually vigors this dangerous were reserved for the authorities but as a man of higher standing, he could afford it and be trusted with it. Thought he wouldn’t say the same for his siblings.

Samuel only had the power of Devil’s Kiss. After experiencing the feeling of drinking his first vigor, he didn’t want to have to go through it again. It was such a powerful burst of energy, and as he drank it, he could have sworn that his flesh melted off his very bones. But the power was exhilarating and over a couple of years he learned to develop his fiery power along with his combat skills.

“I will take full responsibility for anything that should happen to you sir!” They watched as the gondola arrived at the top of the Lady’s Aerodrome. They arrived shortly after, nodding to each other before jumping down onto the platform.

Trisha immediately had her sword unsheathed and in hand. It was the first time he noticed that she had a sheath on her hip in the first place. It was strange but fascinating. Most of the soldiers carried around issued guns, not something as rare and beautiful as her sword.

“You needn’t worry yourself, lovely. I will take care of this bastard and return the Lamb to her rightful home.” Samuel stepped in front of her and proceeded to check the gondola but it was empty.

They heard the shooting up ahead and they both had the same idea, running towards the action. And there he was, shotgun in hand, firing at the other soldiers and taking them down one by one. Trisha dashed past Samuel, pulling her sword back , ready to slice through the False Shepard.

Samuel was right behind her until he spotted a young girl, crouched down beneath the counter. Her wild eyes darted between Trisha and Booker, before they landed on him.

He felt his heart melt at the fear in her beautiful blue eyes. So open and filled with innocence. Samuel quickly approached her, hand reaching out. “My lady! Come with me!”

“Mr. DeWitt!” She cried out for help.

The poor thing didn’t know that Booker DeWitt was the enemy! He was right about to grab her hand when she seemingly grabbed out into empty air and pulled it apart. In a flash of light and confusion, the last thing that Samuel saw of Columbia was Trisha being shot down.

.

 

The momentum he had gained from running towards the girl had sent him hurdling straight through a door and tumbling onto the checkered tile floor. Mops, brooms and other miscellaneous equipment fell out of the storage closet.

He was a bit disoriented from landing head first and somehow traveling to a new place. Where was he? He slowly looked up, holding his head. Surrounding him were what appeared to be a group of grizzly looking chefs.

_Thud – clank!_

_Thud – clank!_

_Thud – clank!_

The strange noise he realized was a foot and a wooden leg. The owner of both, glared down at him. He was an aged man, but underneath those chef’s whites, he could sense there was great strength and pride. This old man was stronger than he appeared.

The most striking features about him was his long braided mustached and his incredibly tall hat. It looked as though it just barely reached the ceiling.

“What are you doing here brat? How the hell did you even get in?”

“Where..where am I?” He felt a bit lightheaded all of a sudden. He felt as though his body was being crushed, and the air was being taken right from his lungs. Why did he feel so different here? So heavy..

Their faces morphed into startled expressions and then panic when Samuel finally collapsed.


	2. Rapture

"Ugh..why does it smell fishy here?” He groaned, softly rubbing his head and burying his face under the covers.

Wait a minute.. a blanket?

“Oi, now don’t go complaining about the smell you stupid eggplant. This is nothing compared to Fontaine’s fisheries and you know it!”

He rolled off the opposite side of the bed, startled by the old man’s sudden outburst. He got a better look at his surroundings. 

It was dark, small, and a bit cramped. The room wasn’t messy but the excess furniture made it look a bit unkempt. And the small round window. He couldn’t see much from the other side but judging from the view he got, it looked to be a cloudy night.

“Where am I? Who are you?” he gave the old man a once over. He was average height, a bit stout, but a strong build. A stupid looking mustache, but who was he to judge one’s facial hair.. 

And again with that ridiculous chef hat!

The man’s frown deepened. “I should be asking you that. Who the hell are you and what were you doing hiding in my utility closet?” The old chef had a slight accent. Perhaps European?

“Utility closet? But I was..!” he didn’t know… He remembered a bright light and then he was here? It was fuzzy.. “Look old geezer, I don’t know what happened. I can’t remember. But, did..did they find Booker DeWitt? Did they stop him?!” He remembers that poor officer being shot.

“DeWitt? You mean that private detective? Well, he hasn’t exactly been on anyone’s good side around here, but that’s not the point! If you were looking for him, you’re far off boy. His office is down on Market Street.”

His office was on Market Street? “That doesn’t make sense! The False Shepard is from below! He doesn’t live up in Columbia!”

A strange look was sent his way, and the old man’s expression actually looked concerned. 

“Listen boy, you passed out.. hit your head. I’ll get someone to take you to the Medical Pavilion.”

“Medical Pavilion? What in god's name are you talking about?! I’m fine! We need to find Booker DeWitt and stop him!” He couldn’t stress how important this mission was! That man was a killer! He didn’t care about everything else he’s been told! If it was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was cold blooded murder..

That only seemed to frustrate the man more. “Whatever beef you have with DeWitt you can settle at a later time. He’s not worth it, eggplant. The scum of Rapture will get what’s coming to them someday.”

“Rapture? What the hell is that?!” The young blond was getting more and more frustrated and confused by everything that came out of the old man’s mouth. However, something about what he said seemed to have been the key.

The old man’s face turned grim. He slowly put his hands on his knees, pushing himself up and stepping over to the small window. “Come here boy.” It was a quiet command. A bit unsettling with how uneven his voice suddenly sounded.

Curiosity eventually won over and he walked up to the man beside the tiny window. Nothing else was asked of him, so he simply followed the old man’s gaze..

His eyes bugged out, his mouth suddenly felt dry, and his heart frantically pounded against his chest.

Water. It was a lot of water. It was something he learned about, but has never seen. An ocean.

Mixtures of the most magnificent blues and greens intermingling in the most beautiful and indescribable way. The light from up high that refracted and shone even from what appeared to be so far down!

But not only that, a city! A city underneath the ocean! The flashy lights and signs on the side of the enormous buildings. Passageways that connected them and passed through. And..

“What is that?!” He took a big step back, pointing to the enormous creature that gracefully seemed to float by.  
The old man chuckled. Even if the boy seemed scared, it was really excitement. “That’s a humpback whale. Gentle beasts, and massive in size. Wouldn’t want those to swim into a building.”

Whale. It suited the giant creature. But there were more! Even a smaller looking whale. Perhaps a baby? Not only that. There was a small group of iridescent floaters, bobbing up and up with multiple long stringy arms dangling beneath them. A really tiny whale, compared to the others he’s seen, but it was still big compared to him. The difference was that this one seemed pointier. And he knew what those were! Those were fish, but none that he’s ever seen before. These had such exotic shapes and colors, with various sizes..

This whole place, it was beautiful..

“Alright lad, don’t press your face up against it. You never know when the pressure will be too much.” He gestured for him to step back.

“Sir..where am I?” He asked again. He need to know where he was, because this certainly wasn’t Columbia..

“You’re in Rapture, an underwater city. Specifically the Baratie, my restaurant.” He clarified. He was more willing to explain, thinking that the young man had lost his marbles or something. “My name is Zeff. And you are?” He hoped that the boy at least knew his own name.

His mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. Rapture.. a city underwater. Under the ocean. This was a new place, no doubt, very far from home. How he got here, he didn’t know. And not knowing anything about his situation didn’t bring him any comfort at all. But what did make him feel better, was knowing that this was all different. It was all new. He wasn’t known here. He was nobody here. Nothing. Blank. A clean slate…

Here, he could be someone on his own. Here, he could leave behind all that he was and be who he has always wanted to be. A fresh start. No Columbia, no social status, no wealth, no marriage.. no family.

He could once and for all reject his very name and all that came with it. No longer would he be restrained to the Vinsmoke family and what it entitled.

“Sa..nnn.” He frowned, biting his tongue. He didn’t want his old name, but what would he go by? Who would these people know him as?

Zeff frowned. Could this kid really not even remember his own name? “San?” It sounded odd. He sighed not having much patience for this. He’s been with the kid all day to make sure he wouldn’t die on him or something. He was getting hungry and antsy from being away from his kitchen. “Ugh, J’ai faim..” he quietly groaned.

San..ji? Sanji.. Sanji! That was it! “Sanji! My name is Sanji!” He didn’t know what Zeff had said and he was pretty sure he butchered whatever language it was, but he just put the stupid name together!

The old chef didn’t look too convinced about the name. “Sanji? You sure that’s your name?” He wasn’t sure if the boy had just made up some ridiculous name or if that ridiculous name was honestly what he was called. Poor boy, his parents obviously didn’t love him enough to give him a decent name.

“Yes! That’s my name! Sanji..” It sounded hideous if he was honest with himself, but he liked it much better than his last. He couldn’t exactly come up with a surname but it’s not like Zeff would know or care.

“You got family kid?” Or not…

He looked away, not wanting to talk about that. “No... I don’t.” He scowled.

It was more than enough answer for Zeff. The boy didn’t want to be associated with whatever kind of blood he had. “Fair enough. You have a spotty memory, Sanji. No family, and.. where did you live?”

He didn’t know how to answer that one. This was his new home now, but residence? He had none. “I don’t have anywhere.. I don’t have any money either. But, thank you, for not just leaving me out on my own. I guess I’ll find somewhere to stay for now..”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re in such a great situation kid.” Zeff saw too much of himself in this kid. A homeless teen with nowhere or no one to go to. Uncertain but definitely a willingness to move forward. To skip to the next chapter in his life. “What can you do?”

“Pardon?” He glanced up, meeting an aged gaze.

“I mean, what are you good at? Skills, experience. What can you do boy?” He explained.

What could he do? Well, nothing. He was a learned man, but he never enjoyed his studies. His passion was cooking. Even if he wasn’t that good, he loved it. The maids and chefs had always secretly taught him. He learned how important food was for survival, and how much he took it for granted.

_“Father please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Don’t hurt them!” a young Samuel cried for his father to have mercy on the poor servants. They were the closest thing to friends that he had!_

_“You are a noble, and you would rather beg on your knees for a mere servant?” The cold voice calmly asked for his answer._

_“Yes! I’ll do anything sir! Just please don’t hurt them!”_

_His lips curled into a scowl. “Very well then. Take him to the kennel with the rest of the dogs. If you dare steal even a morsel from my prized possessions, you will be the next mutt they hunt down."_

_And so the young boy was locked in a small cramped cage. The only key, in the hands of his father._

_For 85 days, he was left all alone. The vicious dogs would only growl and bark at him. With no food or water, the only way he survived was by drinking from the shallow puddles of rain. Even still, he was emaciated and ill when he was finally remembered again._

_“Oh, that’s right..It was so perfect around here without you in the way.”_

_He could have just killed himself and saved himself all the pain… but he was protecting the chef. The servants. He couldn’t let them get punished because of him._

_When he was finally let out, they were all gone._

“I cook…” He finally spoke. “I’m surely not as good a chef as you or your other employees. But that’s all I can do..” He hung his head. When he said it like that, it just made him sound even more useless. How was he supposed to sell himself when he didn’t even have confidence in himself. 

“This room is free. The extra aprons are kept in the employee room. Make sure you don’t get a ratty one, some of them are old. I’ll radio a friend of mine to come by and take a look at you. As soon as they give the okay, you start work.” He stroked his bearded mustache, contemplating what he could have Sanji do. If he could cook, even a simple omelet, then he wouldn’t put him on permanent dish duties like their incompetent chore boy, but he could probably mentor him. Have him as a waiter temporarily since the others have quit.

Sanji just stared at him wide eyed. Was this for real? No way! “You’re giving me a job? In your restaurant..?” He was in complete shock. He’s never had a job before, but it was something he wanted to try! And as a chef too! What else would he do with his time anyway?

“Easy now, eggplant, you’ll just be a trainee. If your cooking is shit, then I’ll just make you our full time waiter. Here, you gotta be fast and efficient. I was here from the very beginning and I didn’t spend years building up the Baratie’s reputation for it to sink now.”

As condescending as it sounded, Sanji wholeheartedly understood what Zeff was saying. He didn’t mean to talk down on Sanji. He was just preparing him for what would be expected of him. He wanted to know if Sanji had the balls, excuse the language, to step up and live up to his standards.

“I understand sir. And I promise I won’t let you down.” He abruptly stood, holding out his hand.

Zeff’s eyes narrowed, staring into the determination in Sanji’s eyes. He broke out into a proud grin, firmly gripping Sanji’s hand they both shook.

_Crshh! Ching Cling!_

“LUFFY!”

“DAMN MONKEY!”

Whatever moment they shared was rudely interrupted by the sound of plates shattering on the floor.

“Heehe! Sorry!” The childish laugh betrayed the whole point of the apology.

Zeff’s eyes burned with rage. He immediately turned tail and stomped out of the room and down to the kitchen. The heavy clank of his wooden leg alerting the rest of just how furious he was. “You damn monkey! What did I tell you about handling the dishes! Look at this mess! Those are coming out of your lousy paycheck!”

Sanji cautiously followed the owner’s loud voice, stepping into the brightly lit kitchen. Sure enough, the floor by the sink had a giant puddle that was slowly spreading. The shattered remains of what looked to be a good couple dozen of dishes were all over the place. It was now he noticed that he didn’t have any shoes on, and maybe stepping in any further would be a terrible idea.

“Ah, old man, who’s that?” The young man, oblivious to Zeff’s death glare, pointed right at him. He was a bit short and thin. Scruffy raven hair framed his face and stuck out of his ratty straw hat. The uniform he wore hung loosely on him but then again he wasn’t as beefy as the rest of the chefs here. He had a scar underneath his eye but other than that, he seemed like an ordinary kid. He was foreign, that was for sure.

Sanji had only ever seen white people and unfortunately slaves of color.

This boy, didn’t look like anyone he’s ever seen before. And now that he looked around, many of the chefs appeared to have very different origins..

“My name is Luciano! But you can call me Luffy! What’s yours?” The boy grinned, an impossibly huge smile that stretched across his face. That wasn’t the only thing that stretched… His hand. It was right there. Within Sanji’s reach, despite the boy being all the way across the kitchen.

How the hell did he do that?! Maybe it was the power of a vigor? But..vigors were only in Columbia, weren’t they? Then how was this kid doing that?! Did people in Rapture just have supernatural powers?!

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you chore boy!” Zeff swung his metal leg, kicking Luffy right on the back of his head.  
The boy was knocked face first into the ground, leaving Sanji to simply stare in shock. It took a few seconds for the strange boy to respond.

“Owwwww! Old man! That hurt!” He whined, rolling around in his mess, as he rubbed the bump on his head.

“That’s what you get for destroying my kitchen! And what are you all gawping at?! Get back to work! We still have customers you idiots!” He then grabbed Luffy by the scruff and shook him until the boy promised to clean up the mess and be more careful next time.

.

“He must be a new arrival if that happened to him. You said he doesn’t remember a thing?” The ancient, unfortunately underdressed, woman questioned Zeff.

“He has a name, no family, and he’s homeless. Oh and he supposedly cooks. That’s all I got from him.” He crossed his arms. He hadn’t gotten much out of Sanji, but a man’s business was his own.

Sanji sat there, stupidly wondering why they were talking about him as if he wasn’t there at all.

“That’s no help.” She muttered, taking another swig of her canteen. She took notes of his vitals and questioned him on more of his medical history, after convincing Zeff to leave the room. “Lad, you’re not used to the pressure down here. It happens with many new arrivals. They end up falling unconscious until their body adjusts. Even with pressurized control, these things do happen. Zeff told me you’ve been out for a few days and that’s to be expe-“

“A few days?!” That would explain why he felt sticky and a bit sore.. not to mention he may have smelled..

“Yes, a few days.” She frowned at the interruption. “As I was saying, it’s pretty common for new arrivals. I’d give you one more day of rest, to get yourself cleaned up and well fed. You can start work the next day. I’m sure Zeff will run you ragged.” She chuckled.

Well, at least he wasn’t dying. This woman sounded like she knew what she was doing. What a strange place with female doctors. Columbia only had cute nurses.. But he felt like he could trust her.

“O-Okay.. Thank you miss..?”

“Dr. Kureha.” She shook his hand. “If you ever need anything, let Zeff know. I’m a freelance doctor.”

He nodded. “Thank you Dr. Kureha.” He butchered the name, unable to roll the ‘r.’

“Alright kid, I’m off. Good luck here, you’re gonna need it.” She laughed, clicking her suitcase shut and strutting out the door.

Sanji suppressed a shudder, straightening up when Zeff walked back in.

“So she told me you’ll be out of commission for another day. That’s fine by me, but boy do you smell. We might all look old and gruff, but we shower just like any other clean person out there.”

“So a bath is needed, understood...” He grimaced at his own smell.

“Not only that. We have uniforms, but lad, you only have the clothes on your back.” He reminded him. “And I myself am not what you youngsters call fashion savy, but that.. getup you have there, looks like it’s from my father’s time.”

Oh yeah. His clothes… That was something he immediately noticed was different here. Especially after seeing the way Dr. Kureha was dressed. Back in Columbia, her attire would have been completely improper! Showing that much skin! It was whorish! The woman didn’t even have any stockings!

As for the men, well, their clothing looked… well he couldn’t explain it, but in comparison, his clothes really did look outdated.

“Don’t worry about it. Tomorrow I’m sending you out with our chore boy. You can get a few new outfits and one for work too. We’re short staffed on waiters and you need to look presentable out in the dining area.”

Once again, he couldn’t believe how much Zeff was doing for him. Giving him a place to stay, food, a job, and now clothes. It was frugal compared to his past wealth, but it was more than he could have hoped and he was extremely grateful.

“Thank you sir. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. And I’ll repay you in full for your kindness.” He smiled.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved him off. “You won’t be so thankful once I put you to work. Get some sleep eggplant. Tomorrow you get a free day, but after that, hell’s waiting.” He roared with laughter, leaving Sanji to rest.

His smile widened. “I’ll be counting on it geezer!” He called back. Eggplant. It was a stupid nickname. He wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly liked it. It was the most endearing name he’s ever been called.

He had been ready to go to bed, but after some thought, he figured he needed to change up the room a bit. More to his style.

The bed, sliding over right to that corner. The drawers, off to where the bed used to be. The wardrobe could stay there. The desk and chair, move them across the room so it’s not so close to the door. And, perfect.

Sanji settled back in his little twin sized bed, staring out and the beautiful view that this new spot allowed him. It was late, the restaurant was closed and so it was quiet.

If he listened closely, he could hear the waves and rising bubbles from right outside. The comfortable background noise lulled him into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still working on the artwork for this fanfiction, but I want to add them onto archive as well. I'm not exactly sure how to do it, so if anyone could help me out with that I would love to show you the artwork for chapter 1.


End file.
